The Kitsune Strikes Back!
by JackOfBladesX
Summary: What happens when Jiraiya completed ticks Naruto off...why the Young Kitsune takes a page from Sasuke's book...REVENGE! Rated for Language...and Sakura doing sexy stuff...


**Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: This one-shot was probably in my head even longer than all my other stories...hope you enjoy it...  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**The Kitsune strikes back!**

A blonde haired boy stood right in front of his apartment…but he couldn't go in. A big sign was nailed on the door, which said, "EVICTED!"

Naruto slammed his head against the door for the hundredth time today and thought back to the events that brought about his predicament.

_---Flash back---_

"_ERO-SENNIN!" cried the blonde haired Kitsune. "Give me back my Gama-chan!"_

_The toad hermit shrugged as he took Naruto's money out of his frog wallet and threw the item back at the Kitsune._

"_HEY! I NEED THAT!"_

"_Calm down…" Muttered Jiraiya as he waved off Naruto's protests. "I'll pay you back next week…" He said not knowing that Naruto's rent was due that very same day, and that Naruto's landlord has been waiting for his moment to evict the young man for years. _

"_ERO-SENNIN!"_

"_Naruto…I have a date with TRIPLETS…T-R-I-P-L-E-T-S! I'm just as much as a victim here as you are…" muttered the pervert as he disappeared in a puff of smoke._

_Naruto slumped his shoulders…_

_---End Flashback---_

So that's what happened…Naruto's landlord took the opportunity to finally evict the Kyuubi container, not being able to do it ILLEGALLY do to constant threats by the Third Hokage, Kakashi, and Yamato…

Naruto walked off…only knowing one place to go.

­_---Uchiha Manor---_

Naruto walked into the Uchiha Manor's front garden to find Sasuke meditating…

Naruto walked over to his friend…Sasuke had changed recently…ever since Naruto brought him back home from the Valley of End…Naruto and Sasuke had become the best of friends and Sasuke had even begun dating Sakura…

Naruto stood right in front of the Uchiha…

"What?" Sasuke asked without even opening his eyes…

Naruto prepared himself as he was just about to throw away every last shred of pride he had, "I need a place to stay…"

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow as he opened his eyes… "What?"

Naruto explained everything that happened to him the last 24 hours, considering that Sasuke now knew about Kyuubi, made it easier.

Sasuke scowled, "That Bastard…"

Naruto chuckled, "Which one, my landlord or Ero-Sennin?"

"Both", Sasuke muttered, "Yea sure…you can stay here for a few days…"

"Thanks…" Naruto muttered, "That solves one of my problems…but it doesn't solve what I'm going to do about Ero-Sennin…"

"Revenge…"

Naruto's eyes widened at Sasuke's suggestion, "What?"

"Revenge…" Sasuke said again, as he smirked, "You have no idea how great it feels when you're out to get someone."

Naruto smiled, "Hmmm…"

_---Tommorow Night---_

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walked out of Jiraiya's apartment laughing like crazy. Naruto was holding a video camera, Sasuke was holding cans of sleeping powder, and…Sakura was holding on to Sasuke.

"Idiot…that's what he gets for pissing off someone who he gives his house keys…" Naruto laughed.

Sakura was giggling, "Silly Jiraiya…are we going to give one of these to Tsunade-sensei…"

"In a few days…there won't be a single person in Konaha who won't have this…" smirked Sasuke…

_---An Hour later---_

Naruto, Tsunade, Sakura, Sasuke, Shizune, and Ibiki were all laughing their heads off, the former two not being able to hold themselves up and therefore spread across the floor…a big TV showing nothing but a black screen, indicating that the video was over…

Tsunade gathered herself off the floor… "Ibiki!"

"Maam!"

"I want this on every TV in Konahagakure by Noon tomorrow…" commanded Tsunade in between laughs…

Shizune gasped, "Tsunade-sama! What about the children!"

"Screw them," muttered Tsunade, as Ibiki left her office, with a huge grin on his face…

_---Noon Tommorow---_

Jiraiya was walking down the streets of Konahagakure, waking up from the scariest nightmare ever…

Jiraiya shrugged it off though, 'Dreams can't hurt you…'

Jiraiya jumped into his favorite peeping spot, inside a set of bushes, right next to a woman's hotspring…

That's when it happened…one of the giant screens that are all around Konahagakure, which usually are used for announcements from the Hokage, suddenly turned on. They were all around Konaha, so anyone in Konaha could see at least one… Jiraiya's attention left the woman he was peeping on, and turned towards the giant screen.

Jiraiya was surprised to find that it showed a camara pointing directly at Naruto, who then turned it to show Sasuke and Sakura…Naruto was speaking…

_---Television Screen---_

Naruto was speaking, "Ok ladies and gentleman…this is a movie called…" 

_**Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all spoke up simultaneously, "DON'T FUCK WITH NARUTO!"**_

"_**Episode 1…don't fuck with someone who has your house keys…Todays subject…Jiraiya a.k.a. Ero-sennin…"**_

_**Naruto walked up the stairs to Jiraiya's large apartment, Sasuke and Sakura probably behind him…the camara showed Naruto's hand moving towards Jiraiya's front door, holding a pair of keys. Naruto used the keys to open the door and then walked inside…he started creeping…**_

_**He reached Jiraiya's bedroom door and cracked it open…the camara showed Jiraiya sleeping, porno magazines and book could be seen everywhere…**_

_**The camara turned towards Sasuke.**_

_**The Uchiha nodded as he took a can of sleeping powder out…he blew some into the bedroom and it easily went towards Jiraiya…putting the man into a deeper sleep…**_

_**The camara turned towards Sakura.**_

_**The Haruno nodded, as she did the handseal for Henge no Jutsu…She transformed into a girl, of about 16… Long ebony hair, Dark blue eyes, and curves that almost had Naruto and Sasuke at a nose bleed. It didn't help that she was only wearing a blue thong and a matching blue bra, which barely covered her…assets…**_

_**Sakura walked into the bedroom, seductively swaying her hips.**_

_**The girl lifted Jiraiya's covers, relieved that Jiraiya was at least wearing boxers, and went under…resting her head on one of Jiraiya's pillows…and pretended to go to sleep.**_

_**The camera switched to Sasuke again.**_

_**The Uchiha quickly blew powder from another can towards Jiraiya…**_

_**Jiraiya quickly woke up, noticing quickly the black-haired girl lying in next to him… "What the hell!"**_

_**The girl 'woke up', with a yawn at Jiraiya's outburst. Her eyes widened at Jiraiya's questioning face as and then she threw her self onto the toad hermit.**_

_**Jiraiya caught the girl, who he finally realized who it was, "You…Your Yuki…the princess of Fire Country…"**_

_**The girl squealed, "Jiraiya-kun…now we can finally be together!" 'I should get an academy award…' "I'm so glad my father was wrong about you…I knew you would love me…"**_

_**Jiraiya's eyes widened… "Lo-ve…fa-th-er!"**_

_**The girl nodded, "Father said that you were nothing but a pervert and that you only wanted one thing…but I knew he was wrong the moment you proposed to me…"**_

_**Jiraiya's eyes widened more, "Pro-posed…" Jiraiya tried to think back to the night before… 'DAMN IT! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I HAVE A SAKE DRINKING CONTEST WITH GAMABUNTA!'**_

_**The girl nodded, "Yes…we'll be so happy together…my father was wrong…even though he said that he would disown me if I ever even touched you…"**_

_**Jiraiya nearly had a heart attack… "Disown-" He would have said more but the girl cut him off…**_

"_**And Tsunade-sama…she said that she would rip off your man hood if you ever touched me…"**_

_**Jiraiya nearly choked.**_

"_**But we'll show them! We'll show them that love conquers all!"**_

_**Jiraiya nearly fainted…**_

_**The girl got off of Jiraiya's lap as she grabbed the Toad hermit's right hand…she placed his hand over her naval… "Jiraiya-kun…last night…I think we may have created our little miracle…I think we've created life…" she said with an undying smile…**_

_**This was too much for the pervert, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Jiraiya screamed like a five year old girl and fainted dead away…**_

_**Sakura giggled as she un-did the Henge.**_

_**Naruto and Sasuke came into the bedroom…**_

_**The three couldn't hold it in any longer as they all started cracking up….**_

_**Sakura was the first to speak, "Hey…lets put make up on him…"**_

_---End Flashback---_

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were sitting in the Ichiraku Ramen stand, giggling. Everyone around them were on the floor laughing, even old man Ichiraku…

The video continued a little while longer as Sakura was filling Jiraiya's face with make-up…

"That'll teach the pervert…"

_---Tsunade---_

Tsunade was currently meeting with the clan heads…or was…every single one of them were currently clutching their stomachs from laughing to much…

_---Jiraiya---_

Jiraiya could only stare in horror, as his nightmare was nothing but the scheming of three thirteen year old genin. He touched his lips and looked at his finger tips… 'Lipstick…'

Jiraiya jumped out of the bushes, fist raised in the air. "NARUTO! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" He shook his fist in the air…

"Oh look…the Baka-Pervert…"

Jiraiya grimaced as he turned to see the woman he had been spying on…among the ranks were Anko, Yugao, and Kurenai…They were all holding kunai and shurikan…letting out a huge amount of killer intent. 'Whoops…'

_---Team 7---_

Naruto looked over in the direction that he heard Jiraiya's voice… "Well guys…I think we better prepare for a long war…"

Sasuke and Sakura nodded…

**-------------------------------------**

**A/N: After I get farther in my other stories...i'm thinking that maybe i'll make this story longer... "The Return of the Pervert"**

**What...the names are totaly original (disclaimor: i don't own the Names (i don't want to be sued))**


End file.
